


Red Wine Drip Filth

by vaxildxn



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Bottom!Dick, Chair Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Lapdance, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Smut, i've never written this much dirty talk before and it was...difficult, not like hardcore d/s for the record, really vague kaldur cameo, top!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:06:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7080247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildxn/pseuds/vaxildxn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason's got a week to live if he's lucky and one last pile of cash to blow. Dick's lap dances are supposed to be legendary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Wine Drip Filth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaimeReyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeReyes/gifts).



Jason Todd had a price on his head. Not that it was anything new. Piss off the right people enough times and anyone's bound to make their fair share of enemies. But the the hit out on him this time was a whole new beast. He wasn't sure of the exact amount, but he'd heard tell that it would make even Bruce Wayne do a double take.

He figured he had about three days to live. Even if he left Gotham, the time frame would be extended to a week, tops.

So he had nothing to lose. He ducked into an alleyway, the cerulean light of the neon sign tinting his hollowed features.  _ Bludhaven.  _ The “d” flickered on and off as he pressed his weight against the door. He was unsteady from the last motel minibar he’d cleared, and he nearly crashed into the bouncer, a stoic, brick house of a man with tattoos spiraling up his arms. He stared daggers at Jason with his intense, sea green eyes.

Jason took a step back and held up his hands to show he didn't mean to start anything. The guy didn't say anything but slowly stepped aside to let him pass. 

He rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. If the bouncer had noticed the white residue under it, he hadn't said anything. He was coming down from his high, but couldn't afford another chemical pick-me-up. So a friend had directed him here. 

Jason was no stranger to strip clubs, but Bludhaven was something else. Grimy, dark, and crawling with every sort of lowlife in Gotham, Jason was sure he’d feel right at home.

He sidled up to the bar. He didn't bother to order anything, just shot a glance to the girl behind the counter and pulled out a wad of cash. His last. “Who would I see about a lap dance?” He asked. “Money isn't a-”

She didn't even let him finish, just scoffed a little and jabbed her thumb in the direction of the poles. “Nightwing’s your guy. He's unequivocally the star of this place.”

“Nightwing?” Jason couldn't help but laugh a little.

She picked up a glass and dried it off, shrugging and using her shoulder to push a strand of ginger hair from her face. “Most of the dancers here have day jobs. They use stage names so the guys down at the office don't figure out that they spend their evenings working the pole.”

“You got a nickname?”

“Just Barbara. No secrets here.” She peered over the bar to make sure that he wasn't bullshitting her on the cash. “Sure you don't want a drink?” she pressed, not-so-subtly eyeing the tip jar. “You could hire someone for the next week with what you have burning a hole in your pocket there. We’re not exactly high-end”

He shrugged. “Gotta get rid of it somehow.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Dirty money? I know I admitted we’re a little bit of a dive, but we don’t mess with that shit.”

He shook his head. “It’s clean. Promise.”

She knit her brows, examining his expression and trying to decide if he was lying or not. She must have believed him, because she put her rag down and held out a hand to take the cash. “What do you want with the rest of it?”

“Keep it and tip everyone for me. I'll be over by the stage. Private dance, if he’ll do it.”

“Awful generous.”

He scoffed. “Sure, call it that if you want.”

She gave him a sharp, two-fingered salute and he slunk off to a dark corner booth, glancing briefly at the dancers as he passed. It didn't take much more than a cursory glance to figure out which one was Nightwing. 

Before long, he knew which dancer he hoped it was. Powerful, lean, with smooth olive skin. He could have been working at the Manor on the other side of town instead of this dive. Jason had never seen anyone move like him before. He'd never seen anyone  _ bend  _ the way this guy did.

Before too long, the girl behind the bar pressed herself against the stage, letting the man know it was time to cut his routine short and handing him a dark blue t-shirt. She made a beeline to Jason, guiding him down a dark hallway and into an equally dim room. 

He sat on the cracked leather chair in the private room, shifting and scanning his surroundings. It was eerily quiet, just a little bit of bass leaking in through the door. 

After a minute, when he was just beginning to debate getting up and asking the girl what the deal was, the speakers in the corner bust to life, making him jump. He'd been on edge all night and this was by no means helping.

_ Drop! _

For a moment, the door didn't open. The word just echoed through the little room. But when the door did swing open, Jason was thankful for the volume of the music because he was pretty sure he had gasped out loud. He’d definitely seen the guy out in the main club. 

Nightwing was not the kind of guy anyone could easily forget. He had the lean, muscular body of some kind of athlete: a swimmer or a gymnast, maybe. Regardless, he may as well have been carved from fucking marble.

His shirt was paper-thin, and with the dim backlighting from the open door, it became translucent. He closed the door slowly behind him as he slunk toward Jason. The top half of his face was obscured, eyes included. By what, it was hard to tell in the darkness of the room, but Jason was sure it was some kind of mask.

As the song started, the dancer’s eyes shot open.  _ Driver roll up the partition please…  _ The blue of his eyes contrasted gorgeously with the pitch black around them. Jason felt the tiniest lurch in his groin and he shifted his hips forward involuntarily.

_ I don't need you seeing ‘Yoncé on her knees _ … Nightwing dropped to the floor, knees sliding apart on the linoleum, long, strong fingers hooking onto the collar of his shirt, tugging it down to expose the defined contours of his chest.

He crawled on his hands and knees toward Jason. The arch of his back, the dipping sway of his shoulders as he moved was animalistic, hungry.

When Nightwing reached Jason’s chair, he looked up at him through thick,  _ God, so thick,  _ lashes, as if to ask permission to keep going. Jason imagined standing up, twisting his fingers in the dancer’s thick, inky hair and fucking his face. His lips would look so pretty dripping with saliva, his tanned face speckled with come.

_ Oh, he so horny, yeah he want to fuck.  _ At the last word, he aggressively pushed Jason’s legs apart, pulsing his body just ever so slightly in between them. His hands, rough and firm, sent waves of sensation through Jason’s core. He could feel his dick responding to the pressure, straining against his pants. 

When Nightwing finally did press against him, Jason bit his lip so hard he was pretty sure he would draw blood. They hadn’t broken eye contact since the dance began, and even a swift, controlled body roll wasn’t going to stop it. 

He finally peeled his shirt from his sweat-slick body, letting it fall into a heap on the floor. Despite being right in front of him, hands still advancing up the younger man’s thighs, Jason couldn’t believe the guy. The control he had over his body, his toned-but-not-bulky muscles...

Straddling one of Jason’s legs, he gyrated his hips, hands migrating down his own chest, pinching his nipple between his thumb and forefinger. He tilted his head back ever so slightly. _.. Whoa dere daddy, daddy didn't bring a towel. _

He thrusted filthily, hands coming to rest on Jason’s shoulders, nails digging into his deltoids. Now that he’d gotten closer, forehead almost pressing against Jason, he could see that not only was Nightwing wearing a mask, but his eyes were rimmed with black liner, creating the illusion of the mask being a part of his skin.

By the time the song was finished, Jason was agonizingly hard. And with Nightwing pressed against him, breath hot and deep against his neck, he couldn't help but speak for the first time since sitting down. 

“Fuck, baby, that was incredible.” It was out of his mouth before he thought about what he was saying.  _ Did one typically say  _ anything _ after paying for a lap dance?  _

At the risk of saying something else he may regret, Jason decided  _ fuck it  _ and swooped in, kissing him aggressively, lips quickly shifting to his sharp jaw and down to the stubble-covered skin of his throat. He heard Nightwing breathe in sharply and was hyper aware of his erection pushed up against his abdomen. 

The corner of Jason’s mouth curled up just a little bit at the sensation. “Does that get you off? When I praise you like that? Call you  _ baby? _ Fuck, I can feel your cock just  _ pressing  _ into me.”

Nightwing sucked in a deep breath and nodded sharply. The feral dominance he'd displayed while dancing was gone, replaced by a pleading, desperate air of submission. 

“You're gonna let me fuck you?” Jason pinched his nipple between his teeth and the other man yelped, squeezing his eyes shut. 

“Yes,” he moaned raggedly. “Please.”

“I thought you guys didn't go home with customers?”

Nightwing tried to stifle a moan. “Who says we're going anywhere? Fuck me right here. Please!”

“Jason,” he hissed as the dancer pressed into him. He retaliated by doing what he'd thought to do earlier, running his hand along the back of Nightwing’s head, twisting his fingers into his hair and giving a sharp tug. 

“Jason?”

“It's my name. Wanna hear you scream it, moan it when I make you come.”

Nightwing nodded, lips parted and eyelids heavy. The music had stopped, the cramped room filled only with the sounds of their overlapping moans and the obscene, wet suction of lips against skin. 

He went to pull the mask from the man’s face, but he pulled back, shaking his head.

“Stays on. No exceptions.”

As much as Jason wanted to see exactly what lay underneath it, he conceded. “At least tell me your name. I want to know it before I fuck you.” 

He didn’t respond at first, but Jason’s fist in his hair, exposing the tender skin of his throat, was persuasive enough. “Dick,” he rasped.

Jason laughed derisively. “I’d stick with Nightwing if I were you.” He didn't give Dick time to defend himself, but instead kissed him roughly, with entirely too much teeth. 

When he drew back, lips swollen and slick with saliva, he pled with Jason. “Fuck me, open me up and fuck me, Si-” He stopped before he could even finish the word, and Jason felt Dick tense on his lap. 

“What was that?”

“It just slipped out. I didn't mean to-”

“No. Say it.”

“Sir.” Dick’s voice was still hesitant despite the encouragement to speak.

Jason couldn't help but smile. “Sounds so sweet coming out of that pretty little mouth of yours, Dickie.” He could feel the tension melt from Dick’s muscles, could feel his cock respond to the praise. 

By now, Dick had deftly slipped out of his tiny shorts, discarding them somewhere in the vicinity of his shirt. His erection pressed against Jason’s abdomen, causing Jason to realize his shirt was still on. He pushed Dick away, grabbing his hands and placing them at the hem. 

Dick did as he was instructed, pulling the shirt over Jason’s head and tossing it next to his own. A small strand of white hair fell into Jason’s face as Dick’s hands found their place on his chest. 

“Condom?” Dick gasped as Jason moved to grasp his ass. 

Jason let out a moan. “Think I've still got a spare in my wallet. Without breaking the rhythm of their bodies, he slid a hand into his pocket. To his relief, he was able to produce a small foil packet. 

“Lube?”

“Shit. I wasn't expecting-”

“Open me up first, I'll be fine. Please, Sir.”

_ Was this guy fucking real?  _ Dick shifted off of Jason’s lap and got straight to business, working Jason’s pants off, leaving them pooled around his ankles. Dick placed deep, sucking kisses up his thighs. They’d bruise, but Jason didn't care. 

Dick took the condom between his teeth, grinning back up at Jason as he tore the foil open. With deft, nimble fingers, he rolled the condom down Jason’s thick, flushed length, cupping his balls briefly before placing a reverent kiss at the base of his shaft. 

“Suck on my fingers,” Jason ordered when Dick straddled him again. “Get ‘em nice and slick.”

Dick nodded, taking three of Jason’s rough fingers into his mouth. Muffled little sounds fell from his mouth, and before long, Jason removed them.

“Good boy,” he murmured, fingers teasing at the entrance to Dick’s tight hole. “Ready?”

“Yes, Sir.” He'd heard the honorific before, but something about the way Dick said it, desperate and breathy, like it was the air in his lungs, made it all the more satisfying. 

He inserted a single, spit-slick finger and Dick breathed in sharply as he curled the digit, evidently hitting some kind of sweet spot. His cock was already shiny with precome, flushed and swollen with arousal. It twitched against Jason’s own erection as they settled into the sensation.

“More, please. Want another one inside me.”

Jason bit down sharply on Dick’s nipple, the corners of his mouth curling into a devious grin. “Impatient, Dick. I want you to savor it. Savor the feeling of just one finger in your ass. I want you to think about how it'll feel when you have two up there. Or three. Then my cock. Stretching you,  _ filling you up.  _ Just imagine how good that'll feel.”

With each finger came a murmured bit of praise.

“Fuck, baby, you're so tight around me,” Jason groaned as he slipped a third finger into Dick. “I can't imagine how you're gonna feel around my prick. You're gonna make me come so good, baby,” Jason purred, knotting his hand in Dick's hair once more. He grazed his teeth over his neck, leaving the faintest on red lines on the flushed, taut skin.

“Jason...Sir-” Dick pled. “I'm ready.”

“Are you, baby? Are you ready to ride my cock?”

Dick nodded and let out a desperate moan.

“I need to hear you say it, Dickie,” Jason taunted, curling his fingers. He grazed Dick’s prostate, causing him to cry out sharply and buck his hips forward, pressing himself closer into Jason’s midsection. 

“I'm ready for you, Sir.”

He withdrew his fingers with a vulgar squelching sound and teased the tip of his member against the other man’s waiting hole.

Despite his girth, he slid in with relative ease, hissing at the sensation. Dick winced for a moment but the pain quickly gave way to a full, sharp pleasure.

“You take me so well,” Jason groaned. “How's it feel, baby?” His hands made their way back to their familiar spot in Dick’s hair, lacing into the thick, shaggy strands. 

Dick, unlike Jason, couldn't keep his hands still. They were everywhere, scratching harsh red lines down Jason’s chest, shoulders, sides. “Better than I imagined. God, you feel so good.” He began to roll his hips, fucking himself deeper onto Jason’s length. 

The room grew muggy with the friction of their sweat-slick bodies against each other, their desperate panting, gasping, groaning creating a ragged harmony. Jason grazed his teeth over Dick’s tight pec, drawing a tight circle around his areola with his tongue before biting down gently on the nipple.

“Jason..Jason, _fuck_ ,” Dick howled, writhing and clawing as he careened closer and closer to the edge. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please, Sir, let me come.”

Jason drew his lips away from Dick’s collarbone and tutted, “Not yet, baby. You’ve been so good to me, but you’ve gotta give me what I want first.” Underneath his commanding, collected experience, Jason was falling apart. Each time his cock slid in and out of Dick’s tight hole, shockwaves of pleasure would ricochet through his core.

And if Dick kept moving in the way he was: precise body rolls, timed to meet Jason’s every thrust, it wouldn’t be long before he emptied himself into the dancer.

“What-” he gasped as Jason sharply yanked at his hair. “What do you want, Sir.”

Jason knew that Dick knew the answer, but he appreciated him asking. “You’re gonna make me come first, little ‘Wing. You’re gonna feel me  _ fill you up  _ before you get to come,” he hissed through gritted teeth.

Jason gasped as he almost immediately felt Dick’s fingers ghost over the tip of his cock, wiping away a bit of the precome that was leaking out. The thing that really did him in, though, was the lewd moan that echoed from deep in Dick’s throat as he sucked the stuff from his fingers. 

Jason’s orgasm silenced him for the first time, stemmed the flow of words that had been spilling from his mouth since they’d begun. He could only gasp as he came in waves of blissful release. His fingers fell from Dick’s hair and slid down his back, nails flying over the contours of his muscles.

“You did so well. Come for me, baby,” he panted as the aftershocks continued to rock him.

The bite of Jason’s nails combined with the praise must have been the final push he needed. Dick crashed into Jason, going limp against him as he rode out his own orgasm, shuddering as he painted both their bodies with his release.

They stayed this way, gasping and rocking against each other until the waves of pleasure faded away. They quickly fell into a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, deep and tender. Dick pulled on Jason’s lip with his teeth before drawing away. Slowly, reluctantly, he climbed off Jason’s lap and pulled on his shorts. He used his shirt to cursorily wipe himself clean. He did the same to Jason once he stood up.

“Can I see you again?  _ Will  _ I see you again?” Dick asked as he leaned against the wall and watched Jason gather his scattered clothes.

Jason laughed a little ruefully. “Let’s hope so, baby.” If he was still alive and kicking a week from now, he’d be back. Gladly.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is JaimeReyes' fault. We recently had our 2-year friendiversary and this is a (sliiiightly late) gift for that. <3.
> 
> My main Ao3 is sarahgold96 and I'm a mod at sinbinresident.tumblr.com on the off chance you want to request anything for me to write!


End file.
